StarfireRobin IV Timmy Drake
by Mark Meredith
Summary: I think perhaps every grown up woman has a memory of some beautiful young man that she once loved in the fifth grade. I was looking down the list of cartoons that people've written the most fan fiction of. I didn't feel like writing young man xyoung woman fiction for X MEN: EVOLUTION. I already wrote 'bout Spike Munroe and Ororo. I already wrote about Marie DarkholmxSabretooth. I!
1. Chapter 1

Approximate Word Count 300

Two Thousand and Twelve

_Disposable Copy

Introduction: Tim Drake and Cori Starfire

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I think perhaps every grown up woman has a memory of some beautiful young man that she once loved in the fifth grade.

I was looking down the list of cartoons that people've written the most fan fiction of. I didn't feel like writing young man xyoung woman fiction for X MEN: EVOLUTION. I already wrote 'bout Spike Munroe and Ororo. I already wrote about Marie DarkholmxSabretooth. I wrote 'bout Rob Drake Iceman x Shadowcat Kat Pryde. I wrote of Kurt Wagner & Amanda Sefton.

Times have changed and now it's Koriand'r Starfire and Tim Drake Robin 4. **Koriand'r has a flat-chest though,** I thought, "Wouldn't that be gross?"?! I remembered the rule of writing; always look through the point of view of your characters.

- - -30- - -

Approximate Word Count 1,700

Two Thousand and Twelve

_Disposable Copy

Starfire+Robin IV Timmy Drake; Fan Fic.

by

Mark Walt Meredith

My name is Nightwing Tim Drake, the year: Twenty Fourteen. The time is two O'clock A.M; the place is Bludhaven on top of a building-top. A refreshing cold wind blows through my long, raven black hair; away from the edges of a Green Lantern-like eye-mask. I am starting my nightly patrol, a good habit I begun when I used to patrol with Bruce Batman Wayne. I look across the length of the building's-top at the edge of the roof.

It was the first building-edge of the night. It was always the hardest ledge to jump over when I begun night patrols with Batman. Bat taught me that I could make the jump easier by making the jump with a sidekick, and we became, essentially, Bat and Robin; the legendary best friends incarnate. Bruce & Tim would make the first leap off the edge each night, little by little, the fear decreasing until it was gone at times.

I was brainwashed by Jack Napier the Joker and Dr. Harley Quinzell the Harlequin so that I was the Joker, Junior. Ms. Quinzell and the Joker tortured me to make me hate Bat. I turned the anger back upon Joker for torturing me in the first place. I practically killed the Joker. I then had a nervous breakdown. I felt as though it were Wayne's fault that I was brainwashed.

I didn't want to jump off the ledge and go on nightly patrols, afterward.

I met a young woman from space who had just arrived on Earth from a strange planet named Tamaran. Cori and I had both figured out how old Koriand'r (Starfire) was on Earth cycles: Cori Starfire was barely 13-years old. I heard about the 14-year old son of S.T.A.R. Lab scientists who was visiting when they were opening a portal to another universe. A pan dimensional demon mauled Vic Stone and his mother; his father made Stone a cyborg to save his life. Starfire and I met with Stone to create the next Justice League Unlimited and cyborg Vic Stone coined the phrase, Teen Titan. I researched and found out about a half-inter-dimensional alien young-woman named merely, the Raven. I spoke to a side kick of the Doom Patrol, Beast Boy and Beast Boy wanted to graduate to the Teen Titans on a soon to come thirteenth birth-day! It was easier to be in a super-group that waited in a headquarters for super-criminals to attack people first. Bat found out about the Titans and was glad to buy Titan's Tower for us. On a ledge is where I made my other first times. I remember when the Titans had gone on their vacation to Japan. Star' and I were sitting upon the Japan skyline. Kori then had asked me, "If you have said that I am not your girlfriend, then why did you say that I was not a girlfriend in front of the Titans?"

was a question that hurt more to answer then it was to hear. I paused a while considering not answering at all. I don't answer, then maybe it will change that subject, and Star' will move on-to another topic. I finally speak, "Well, Cyborg, was making fun of me, and I was trying to stop him the only way I could. On my world, if you are dating some one, people say that you are not tough enough and that you are being soft hearted. The only way I could get Stone to shut up was to deny that you were my girlfriend. It was a good thing, though in a strange way, due to how we can finally talk about if I'm your boyfriend or not!"

Koriand'r replied, "Are not all hearts supposed to be soft, Robin?"

I said to Koriand'r, **I suppose all of our hearts are soft, deep down inside, now that I get to think about the subject.**

Kori said, "If it is such a good thing, why does it hurt me inside my heart when you say I am not a girl and I am not a friend?"

I then answered**; I suppose it does hurt if some one cannot say they are dating a person. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have denied you dating me. I didn't think I would hurt you, but in the finish of it all being said and done, I did break your heart. I am sorry for hurting you so much Kori. I didn't think it would hurt you more than the teasing did to me. It really opened my eyes to what was really going on in our relationship. I'm really sorry for what I did to you.**

Koriand'r replied, "So what is to happen now? Are we to lie about how we are dating when we are in front of the Titans again?!"

I answered, "Someone, when they say, sorry, I think it means that they will never do that mistake again. The next time Cyborg teases me I will just grit my teeth, because I think it's important to both of us to be ready, and able to admit that we are dating to every-body who asks us".

Kori said in answer, smiling, "Thanks to you Robin; that fact means a lot to me. I forgive you, because I have the hope that you will have the strength to change".

My name is Nightwing, the year: Twenty Fourteen. I stand on a building-in Bludhaven a sister city of Gotham looking at an edge to the building thinking about the night of possible crime fighting ahead of Nightwing. The time is two O'clock AM; the place is Bludhaven on top of a building-top. A refreshing cold wind blows through my long, raven black hair; away from the edges of a Green Lantern-like eye-mask. A being levitates up in to the space behind me. I speak a-loud, "You're late for crime-fighting, Kori."

Koriand'r replies, **I'm sorry I am late. There was a Korean store robbery.** She levitates by Drake's side.

I answer, "That is alright! It's better getting a definite crime than a possible patrol-crime." Kori always does look as if a Japan imation woman from a-'nother world. She always looks like an anim~e person with Star's' big orange eyes to me. Koriand'r used to be flat chest-ed wearing a uniform, which covered Kori's chest. By the time Star' was 14, Star' had filled out and had a swath taken from the center of the costume, like the lowest-cut dress you've sever seen. On Star's' planet , social-taboo is different. When she's near a place or a swimming pool we have to convince Kori to leave clothes on. Koriand'r doesn't seem to under-stand nudity law on Earth. Koriand'r filled-out even more in Koriand'r's late teens. Kori always does look as if a Japan imation woman from a-'nother world. She always looks like an anime~e person with Star's' big orange eyes to me. In addition, Koriand'r's space bikinis, (first one piece, now two-piece bikini in general) but Kori loox even more if Koriand'r's wearing an Anim~e bikini, with metal bikini, wearing a metal choker whom reaches 'round Star's' upper back, reaching around to support, and cover her nipples. The second piece is the metal piece, that covers Kori's ass crack wrapping around and under, cover_s_ Koriand'r's pussy crack. If Wayne could read me thinking in my brain-thoughts, this in the nineties Wayne would tell me, **watch your language,** but I cannot help it she drives me crazy. Wayne has the same-thing for Ms. Kyle Catwoman! Kyle was sometimes a super villain too. Strange things happen.

A 13 year-old female flies to the side-of Kori, saying**, hi Dad are you still ready to bust crime tonite? **

I say whom I've been ready since I was eight. She has black hair from my side. Night' also gets wavy hair from my side of family. She looks like her mother's sister Blackfire. Night' gets her wavy hair from my family. Kori curls her hair now, because it seems right. In a 'nother world, Bat would have had a child, with Ms. Kyle! Kori realized whom it looked good on Koriand'r when Star' became 15. They're thinking of forming the New Titans with Mr. West's Flash's daughter Kid Flash and Garth's Aqualad's daughter Tula; Oliver Queen's, Dinah Queen's daughter the second Dinah Queen Two the Black Canary II. I run as fast as I can to-'wards the other edge of the building. I am starting my nightly patrol, a good habit I begun when I used to patrol with Bat. I look across the length of the building's-top at the edge of the roof. I look to the right and Koriand'r is my right hand woman as usually; Night' catches-up, Night's' still learning. Night' flies up between Koriand'r and me; just as people say "You, me and baby makes three". I make a leap-of faith in Drake. It is first edge of this night.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Approximate Words Counted 300

Short Introduction; New Titans versus X-Men: Evolution

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Timothy Drake Robin III's Bird a rangs v Scott Summer's Cyclops's optic blast! Jim Logan Howlet Wolverine vs. Gar Logan! Ororo Munroe Storm having a bikini contest with Koriand'r Cory (Starfire)? Henry P. McCoy the Beast versus Garfield Logan Beast Boy?! Kurt Wagner the Nightcrawler in a joke contest with young Mr. Logan Beast Boy! Storm and Cory in a race to see who could fly faster?! Cory's starbolts versus Storm's handheld lightning bolts? Kitty Pryde and Terra argue about who was the 13 year old that joined a super group first …. . Peter Rasputin Colossus versus Victor Stone Cyborg! Scott Summers v. Bart Alan Kid Flash!

The End

Approximately Words Counted 3,900

When X-Men and Teen Titans Clash! ...! ...!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

You have to get up early ... pull one over on Katherine Pryde ...if you want to stay healthy around the Xavier's Institute. I don't mean surviving in the Danger Room while fighting Miss Pryde ... whom could put someone into another phase of being ... ...intangibility...put you into the ground and leave you there. That's not what I mean she merging you inside the floor ...though Shadowcat Miss Katherine Pryde hasn't done that before. What I do mean is if you don't get up extra early and get breakfast first before Shadowcat gets up ... you won't be healthy for at-least-a-day. Not because Shadowcat has, a bad temper and, can stick you into the ground nor anything like that. It's because Miss Pryde ...you see ... Shadowcat makes these little bran muffins …. Miss Pryde makes these fresh-made bran muffins...every ...morning ...and they are dense, and heavy, and hard to chew, and digest. My name is Dr. Henry Peter McCoy the Beast and I am a teacher at the Xavier's Institute. This is the story about how I drove some of the Xavier's Institute's students ... escorting them to Bayville High ...and it turned out to be a total and complete blown out skirmish incident-battle with the Titans.

Meredith-2 When X-Men and Teen Ti…..

In the Mess Hall Rogue Darkholme was serving breakfast again. McCoy as usual got up extra early to make sure everybody got to mainstreaming school on time. After everybody was served breakfast by Rogue Darkholme ... she had enough scrambled egg in her pan left over to serve McCoy himself for breakfast. As usual, Rogue Darkholme insisted on serving McCoy. Just as long as she gets there more-or-less barely on time, I can only insist unless it affects Rogue Darkholme's grades. After a while it was time to get the backpacks from the rooms of the females and young men that were already in the bathroom getting ready ... because if you don't...then everybody forgets. McCoy takes the backpacks to the front door ...waiting for a while before they started running out the door one-by-one. Worthington, the third, the Archangel was first; ... then there was Jean Grey; and Scott Summers the Cyclops; Petey Nikoleivich Rasputin the steel colossus was next. It was getting later than usual so Summers' car was going to have to leave some of them behind or nobody would get to school on time! It's a method used by many school busses for quite a while! At the last second Shadowcat ran across the room ...finishing her brushing Shadowcat's teeth before passing through me! Shadowcat...went through the side of the porch and air walked into the opposite side of the car's backseat from above. It was then that I had begun coughing as if there was some extra phlegm in my chest. There was some rattl**ing **in my right lung of excess phlegm and stinging in there. I got the sudden urge to sneeze so much that I got the strange sick feeling in my stomach to vomit. McCoy ran towards the upstairs bathroom as Nightcrawler Wagner ran through the room and out the front door. The bathroom that some of the X-students had been just using was the closest bathroom McCoy could think of. A few seconds of Nightcrawler running outside onto the street went on through the open door before there was a, "poof!"...! of brimstone smoke as the devil-like teen disappeared and obviously reappeared in his seat in the back of the convertible while I heard a faint screech of the car's tires. I then heard Wagner's voice zooming away ... yelling, "Ya-hooOooO...!"! It was then that I vomited in the commode. I had given Summers and Shadowcat their book-bags and they were off like the wind. As I walked down the crescent stairs that went along the sides of the rounded room **I** realized that there was **one** other time that I had sneezed this much. It was the time that she passed through myself after Shadowcat had brushed her own teeth while running out of the Xavier's Institute and becoming intangible passing through Beast's self and then reached back into my chest and said Shadowcat had left something in my chest. Shadowcat pulled out of my chest a toothbrush!

I...still jogging down the huge staircase saw next to the open doorway ... ... Nightcrawler's book-bag. After me running for a bathroom in a coughing-fit, I forgot to give Nightcrawler the backpack! I then walked myself out on the porch to see if the students had car trouble within eyesight. Darn it ...they **hadn't.** I had said to myself aloud, "Well Logan,I hope you don't mind me using your motorcycle ...because it's Xavier's School's business and nothing personal."

Meredith-3 When X-Men and Teen Ti …. .

Meredith-4 …Ans Clash! ...! ...!

Next thing I knew I was speeding down the straight road past the woods surrounding the turn around loop of road before the mansion and the curving road ... Grimalkin Lane...that T-heads with the gate to the X-Mansion._ The street bends and straightens out so that there is a stretch of the road where you could gain speed by opening up on the speed of the engine to a motorcycle and it feels like you are on the back of a rocket ...riding...like I had been gaining momentum on a heavy metal missile taking off out of the front door of the Xavier's Institute all along. I'm afraid of these things ...these 'cycles ... but this was exhilarating!

There was a dip in the road that came after that stretch of road. After the curve that hugged the side of the little hill in front of the Xavier's Institute's along the ocean and the drive through the hills of Westchester County to Bayville ... McCoy finally had caught up with Cyclops's convertible car and gained distance beside it ... just passing the back bumper and honking the horn ...trying to get his attention. Summers looked back and saw that McCoy was on Logan's bike. I gained distance up beside the automobile ...matching speeds as Beast slid the book bag down his own arm using gravity and my free arm to let it slide into my hand. I held the backpack up ...displaying the reasons I chased the Xavier's Institute's students down. I myself then lowered the book-bag so that McCoy could grab the grip of the bike handlebars again. The Xavier's Institute's students were already turning next to the school to stop in front ...so they didn't need to stop on the side of some unknown road to exchange hands with the back pack. The X students were parking in front of the school anyway. As the X-Men got out of the automobile to get to the Xavier's Institute's students' classes...I parked the 'cycle behind Cyclops's convertible and walked around the other side of the convertible along the street so that McCoy could go around the group of kids spilling out of his auto to Shadowcat. She had just passed through the engine of the convertible and the hood of the car so that Shadowcat could be on the other side of the crowd of X students closer to the gateway of the school ... between the first two buildings. I walked up to Shadowcat with purpose as I coughed into my own hand ...then saying something. I-myself then said **Shadowcat how many times has Beast told you to concentrate on everything you were in contact with at the moment you became intangible?!**

Shadowcat asked, **"**Uh, what are you talking about ... sir**"**?!

Meredith-5 When X-Men and Teen Ti …. .

Meredith-6 When X-Men and Teen Ti …. .

McCoy answered, "You left your toothbrush in one of Beast's lungs again ...do you think you could manage to reach inside my chest and root around before your classes start"?

Miss Pryde said, "Ooooops ...sorry to put you through that"! Shadowcat reached into the mutant's barrel chest as I took a deep breath and hold it ... trying not to cough so she could easily find it. Shadowcat rummaged around in my chest and found the brush. Shadowcat drew out the toothbrush and stuck the thing into her back pocket ... brush-side down so people wouldn't know what it was. Suddenly ...some teen-age students began slowly walking around the corner _of _the side _**of **_the far corner of the school building on their right. A group of students spilled out around the far end of the school building and wandering on the sidewalk towards the street corner. They were just being Lookie-Loo-s albeit obnoxious ones.

Meredith-7 …ans Clash! ...! ...!

X-Men had all noticed this by now and finally I said, "They saw us through the picture-size windows in the class in that building. Decided to come out and look. Just ignore them. They're going to stare after we use our power in public or if some of us have a physical mutation anyway so we should all get used to it". Students began to flood out from the corner of these buildings._

_ _ _ Pete the Colossus Rasputin said, **McCoy... ... Beast ...my fine comrade ...did you really have to come give Nightcrawler his backpack?**

McCoy then said **I had a brush in my chest. If the 'brush fell sideways I could have a punctured lung...knowing my own strength. A classroom of students walked out to the sidewalk staring. I turned away from the school and handed the book-bag to my other hand that handed it in turn to Nightcrawler who was already moving to the head of the crowd. **

Shadowcat noticed the plain fact that, "You could have come in a long coat and hat maybe? Beast's drawin' attention don'tya think?"

Meredith-8 …Ans Clash! ...! ...!

Now some of the teen aged students that came around the side of the high school were standing on the same street's sidewalk as the Xavier's Institute's students ...except a little down the way. Beast said, **I don't cognate that this will start any fight. I 'L just be a second here. **

That's when Shadowcat saw the teen-agers a little down-the-street pick up one rock from the school lawn. Shadowcat suddenly yelled out, **McCoy! ****Look**** OUT...!**

One of the little group said, "Mutant freaks!"! Miss Pryde suddenly became ephemeral and I with my animal reflexes suddenly ducked! The stone went through Miss Pryde's head and hit a student in the forehead.

I then said to Shadowcat, I've better get outa here before I make anything bad happen for myself. I'll tell Xavier, Logan and Storm Munroe to come down here to deal with this problem by talking to The Principal Mr. Kelley. McCoy turned the motorcycle into the right-hand lane and sped off.

After McCoy left Shadowcat, took, a deep cleansing breath and stated, O.K. everybody ...hold hands we are becoming ephemeral to run through campus to our first classes! The Xavier's Institute's students formed more or less a circle facing one direction and joined hands suddenly becoming intangible and ran to lose the crowd between the first two buildings across the campus to stop at each of their classes.

In the middle of Cyclops's first class ... Mr. Newman's Science class ... the front door opened up ...everybody looked to see Timothy Robin II Drake looked into the middle of the teen students and calmly said, **Summers.. ...hey red-eyes ... I think you should step outdoors for a second ... let's see if we can settle something with a few words. I got a cure for ya' burnin' eyes. … Going to put some all-natural teardrops in your eyes by the time we're done with you****._ **

Meredith-9 When X-Men and Teen Ti …. .

_ _ _Summers said then_, "…_ Physically impossible for me to cry real tears. I've never actually cried hard enough to produce tears. You don't have any such powers ... _though__"._

Each of the Titans walked each of the Xavier's Institute's students to a patch of grass in the center of our morning classrooms...more or less surrounding the students.  Mr. Stone (the Cyborg ) then said, "… Heard complaints of a Norway kid called Wagner, and a Russian kid named Pete Rasputin joining _The_ Beast of Bayville in attacking a field trip of students ... Mr. Worthington. … That a Bigfoot punched a kid. There's some kid with a pretty big bump on this student's head. You look Norwegian ...Blond Boy ... do you know anything about it?"

_ _ _Colossus ...astonished had said, "What is this ... all of this ...for?" _

_ _ _Jean Grey cried out, "There was no punch thrown"! _ 

_ _ _Summers answered, "One of us went into another phase of being that made a rock go straight through that person!" _

_ _ _Bart Allen the Kid-Flash said then, "Yeah...but the blond German kid went out of phase so that he could hurt another **kid**...right?!" _ 

_ _ _Jean Grey then said, "It was Miss Pryde who did it ...and she didn't do it on purpose." _ 

_ _ _Mr. Stone said, "We heard that you guys were not **supposed** to use powers on campus. You guys stepped in it bad this time".

Young Summers then said, "What is this about? What does it have to do with the Titans?!"

Tim answered, "They called the Police ...the Police called Titans Tower ...and now the Titans are here...so just deal with it now"!

Mr. Stone transformed Mr. Stone's arm, transformed into a sound blaster and Mr. Stone held it up with his other hand like a rifle, "You guys could shoot rays out of your eyes and kill with a thought! Robin ... you should have your Birda-rang out!" _

_ _ _**Raven** then said grim-ly, "The school called us and that teacher told us to ask if you would leave the grounds".

Worthington, the third, said, "Then go ahead ... ask. See if we say, 'Yes,' or not. See what the Xavier students say to your dumb questionings"._

_ _ _ Tim said, "By law ...if the school tells you to leave ...then you leave." _

_ _ _The steel Colossus replied, **I see no buildings standing and walking to us ... telling the students around me to leave._**

_ _ _ Worthington, said to that, **I see Rasputin's point guys: **_**the school isn't getting anyone who works with the actual staff to tell anyone to go.**_** We say here.**

Young Summers said, "We don't have to listen to X-Men wanna-be's"! _

_ _ _Tim said, "Who's an X-Men wanna-be? There are no X-Men wannabe's on my team"! _ 

_ _ _Nightcrawler answered,**the Titans are! All you're wanna- be's of X-Men!**

Mr. Stone replied, "How're we anything anywhere near like X-Men?!"

Nightcrawler said again,**Leprechaun McGreenie there turns into spiders and gorillas to copy ****Nightcrawler****'****s acrobat powers! Ever since BeastieBoy left The Doom ****Patrol and Beastly-boy joined you mutant wanna-be's he's been yucking things up and acting like Beast Boy is so frickin' funny! He isn't funny!**

Young the Beast Boy replied, "Funnier than you will ever be, Fritz VonSauerkraut!"

Shadowcat ... spit out these words, "Hey ...and what about you over there ... ... Terra Markov...yeah ... you! How old are you anyway?! What are you (?) barely 13?! You went to meet the Titans about the same time Shadowcat herself (!) came on the scene! Face it ...you just met the Titans because Shadowcat had just joined X-Men and you figured, 'I'm young ...too'! so you just copied me"! _ 

_ _ _Terra Markov replied, "Waita minute ... you're X-Men?! What I'm saying is ... I'm not sure my memories are Terra's! I'm a time duplicate from a timeline that may have happened!"_

_ _ _ Shadowcat retorted, "Yeah, yeah...I heard that lame excuse from copycats a million times!"

Summers said, "Don't pretend that the first time Robin, Wonder Girl and Aqualad met before The New Titans met that you weren't thinking, 'we are all teen sidekicks ... let's form a team like the teen-age mutants like Phoenix, Iceman, and Cyclops'! back when we were being taught by McCoy in Bayville High School here ...right Phoenix"?!

Jean Grey replied, "Yeah...and what's with Goth-girl over there?! Since I channeled the Phoenix Force through me and I created a Phoenix of flame around me with telekinesis, the rumor got out about that Phoenix made of fire and vampire-girl there suddenly starts calling her own self **the****Raven**!! Ravens are a kind of bird! Phoenixes are legendary birds! _Then_** Raven **starts making dark energy** Raven **shapes around her! Hey** Raven **why you don't stop copying me, willya"?! _

_ _ _Beast Boy changed into the kind of animal called a wolverine and said, "Just like young Mr. Stone said ...these kids can kill us all with a telekinetic thought. We need to pull out whatever weapons and sharp objects we could!" Tim took out Robin's sharp Birda rang out of his golden Utility-Belt and instantly held it out in front of him.

Suddenly Logan Jim Howlett (the Wolverine) walked from behind the corner of the school building behind the Titans in a gray business suit and slowly walked up, "… And what's happening here with all this?! I know some a' you guys ... you're Robin-hood, Flash-Gordon-kid and what's your name?! What're yew supposed to be again (?) Leave-It-to-Beaver-Boy?"

Young Beast Boy replied, "My name is the Beast Boy Garfield Logan darn it"!

Jim said, **… name is Garfield what?! This's got ta be a huge joke on me or something.**

Colossus suddenly shifted into electrons and then transmuted Colossus' skin into living, organic steel. Allen reflexively sped at Summers and he with his hand already near Summers' head lifted Cyclops's glasses in time to shoot the Kid Flash's left shin out from under him. Allen went spinning vertically in front of Summers and tumbled in the grass's dry dust to a stop. _Young Mr. Stone shot a white sound energy blast at Colossus, which ripped through his shirt, reflected the energy blast down at the ground, and tore up the dry dirt of the ground ... upturning the soil beneath and making a hole.

Nightcrawler yelled, astonished, "Why _are_ you attacking us? "?_ 

_ _ _Tim yelled back, "_You_ all just had to move didn't you?! That's **why...!** That's why...! You** all **just had to go_and_do that! O.K. . . . ... this is it! That is it! This is the big battle Titans! Titans _**attack**_!" _ 

_ _ _Mr. Stone sidestepped quickly and transformed young Cyborg's arm back in time to punch a thundering right cross to Rasputin the steel Colossus's squared jaw.** Raven **had tendrils of onyx energies come out and latch around Jean the Phoenix Grey's sides.** Raven **exclaimed,** I**pick Carrot Top's _sis_. Worthington, opened his fake backpack, quickly stretched out Archangel's wings and flew up taking flight to the winds above.

Starfire Koriand'r Cory called out, "This one is Thanagarian! I will fly after him! He can fly just like I! Starfire flew off flew off using her flight power to chase, Worthington.

Allen got up into a crouching position and took off like an Olympic runner would ... leaning forward before long distance run from a crouch. Young Allen in a full-tilt run threw a right cross and young Summers shot Kid Flash's arm before Allen completed the punch. Young Allen spun around once and fell backwards. Allen used his left arm to cradle his other arm…Allenrocking in pain. Young Allen cried out, "That hurt...**ow!** You broke my arm, jerk! Cyclops …I hate you"!

Young Summers said back, **… and I hate when a group sends a Superman wanna-be with only one Superman power just because your fist's as fast as my optic blast...loser.**

Young Beast Boy growled at Nightcrawler and stated, "Does being Hitler's Youth make it right to you Nazi?! Does being German give you rights to tease my green skin ... supremacist?!"

Nightcrawler retorted, "No ...but this does." He turned off Wagner's inducer hologram watch. The true visage of Nightcrawler came face-to-face with Garfield Logan. The image facing Beast Boy was a blue furred young man with two fingers and a thumb for each arm, elf-ish pointy ears. Wagner continued, " … Just because you have different-colored-skin doesn't make people think you're necessarily not human. … Because I have three fingers people tell me I'm not human and a monster, a different race. You don't see me complaining about you being white"!

Mr. Logan said, "Poor baby, you must hate yourself since you're a Nazi _and_ a mutant"! Young Beast Boy leaped in Mr. Logan's animalistic wolverine form across the area between young Beast Boy and Nightcrawler. Beast Boy leapt onto Wagner's face causing Nightcrawler to tumble back wards, distracted by the confusion of it all.

The Iceman Bobby Drake got onto an ice slide Iceman shot from Robert Drake's feet and used his left arm to shoot ice out behind Iceman. The jet of ice behind Iceman shot Mr. Drake up the ice slide he created in-front o' Iceman. Iceman made a slide twirling around in a big circle in the sky like some roller coaster…as he chased the Angel and Starfire, helping, Worthington. Mr. Drake came around in the loop after Starfire as she shot fire blasts from Koriandr' Cory's eyes in different directions, Worthington, dodging them both. Iceman said, "Pull over, speeder, this's the Fashion Police; Miss Munroe usedta wear some thing like that. You've stolen that swim-suit from Storm! If Storm were here she'd freeze you just as I do now!"! Iceman shot a blast of ice rocks at Starfire who listed lazily to the left. Iceman coincidentally, accidentally missed and Starfire turned over in Koriand'r's flying. Koriand'r looked back saying, "You really should know the reason why they call me Starfire"! Iceman shot an ice blast at Starfire Koriand'r and Koriand'r shot a star bolt blast out of her eyes, cutting through the blast of ice. …. .

- - -30- - -

Approx Count 300

After Words?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?! Who knows what happens? … Inspire me by putting a review! Tell me what one wants to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

D. Approximately Words Counted 800

56 Cottage Three 2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

THE WONDERFUL WONDERLAND'S

ALICE LIDDEL AND DOROTHY GALE!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I ... Dorothy...had been sitting against one of the trees outside my house in one of the many fields near my home. I (Miss Gale) had memorized all of the fields next to home and the trees in them, what the trees looked like because (Miss Gale) I liked sitting under trees in fields when the mood hits me. When mood hits me...Miss Gale knows which tree in which field Miss Gale will sit against because Miss Gale has done so many times. Toto and I were sitting near the shady tree in front of the fenced yard and to the right of the gate.

I was sitting there in the shade with my arm around Toto whom was sitting at my side like he usually had. I and Toto usually sat like so under trees around my home. Sometime or another Toto would see a rabbit and chase after it ... me taking chase after Toto. Toto was a small dog and if Toto found the rabbit hole he would dig into the rabbit hole and maybe fall into it if it collapsed.

That has happened to (Miss Gale's) my dog Toto before. Sometimes there are a lot a' li'l' baby rabbit tunnels under a rabbit hole and the tiny baby bunny tunnels collapse when Toto might be diggin' in a bunny hole. When it happened that once, Miss Gale, I caught Toto up side down ...Toto's poor li'l' legs kickin'. ... Li'l cute baby rabbits runnin' out of the rabbit-hole!

Toto, of course, was yelpin' up a storm like them bunnies were rats.

Meredith-2 THE WONDERFUL WONDERLAND'S ALICE LIDD …. !

I' never seen any creature bein' so afraid of somethin' so cute. Since then Miss Gale's (My) dog is afraid of little mice. I had to pull Toto out of the rabbit hole. Since then Toto's been afraid of tiny spaces.

Recently mind doctors have been making headway in a marvel science called psychology. I believe what they call claustrophobia is what my dog has. Therefore, Toto sat beside Miss Gale content to sit there and enjoy (My) Miss Gale's presence. Toto and I were resting our eyes when I opened Miss Gale's (My) eyes at the sound of a rabbit running.

I heard rabbits a million times before and I know one when I hears it. This time it was dif'rent though: because when one had opened my eyes, I thought I (Miss Gale) had seen clothes on the rabbit as it blurred running by. Toto went running across the field after it Toto barking all the way across the field. I cried out, **Toto no!**

I ran after Toto again but this time it was different. This time (I) Miss Gale was curious about what the white rabbit was. Why was he wearing pants?! I had to find out.

When Miss Gale (I) got to the next tree that was two empty fields away from my home I found the rabbit's hole. At the roots of the tree Toto was digging away at the soft soil of the rabbit-hole. It looked as if Toto's head was buried in the bunny hole as Toto dug into it. Toto was really digging away into it when the hole's bottom just disintegrated into moist dirt clods and hung seemingly there in space for a moment before giving way to gravity and falling …. .

The End

Meredith-2 …FUL WONDERLAND'S ALICE LIDDDEL AND DOROTHY GALE!


End file.
